Uninvited Circumstances
by Sunburned-Stickperson
Summary: Connor's clothes seem to be a bit too small, and the women are more than eager to jump all over the opportunity.


**Prompt: Connor is too big for his clothes.**

* * *

Connor grunted as he fell on his butt, the woman smirking at him as she pressed up against him. Her hair was short, her buttons undone on the top of her shirt to reveal too much skin that he wasn't sure he was quite comfortable with.

"Come on, Rosa," Aveline said, and the woman on top of him yelped as she was pushed off him. "He's mine."

He looked to see her squatting behind him, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck and her hands clasping at the bottom of his ribcage. He didn't know who this woman was or why she was trying to seduce him, but he was much happier with Aveline, who understood who he was and was not afraid to push him. Rosa snorted, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't need a whore like you," the woman said. "He needs a woman who knows what a man needs!"

"Oh, you two are so arrogant!" another woman said, walking over in the most superfluously fancy dresses Connor had ever seen.

She must be European, he thought as she squatted down, eyeing him with that same lascivious look in her eye as the other woman. He leaned back, feeling the tightness in his clothing and praying that he wouldn't burst a seam in front of these women. He was slightly unnerved by what would happen if one did. He scooched back a little, only to watch, eyes widening, as the other woman was pushed over and that Rosa girl was up against him again, grinning like a demon as he felt Aveline press against his back.

"I happen to like a man who fills out his clothes as nice as you," Rosa said.

He jerked back, unbalancing Aveline, when Rosa tried to bite him. Aveline laughed, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he grunted and jerked as the other woman lay on top of him. Did she have no shame? Surely she must. The women back home had more shame than her—he thought that the old world had more modesty than a woman who's breasts he was definitely _not_ looking at were hanging out all over the place. He had Aveline. That was enough for him. He liked the cat-and-mouse pursuit of her. He liked the hide-and-seek games they played where he was rewarded with a dinner he didn't have to make instead of a kiss or someone else to have shifts for heavy sleeping near battlefields instead of sex.

"Atta boy: I know you want me," the woman murmured.

He frowned and forced his eyes back from her chest to her face, struggling in Aveline's hold and just shy of snarling when she laughed. He should just overpower her, but the strength he'd have to exert would bust the seams in his sleeves, and he had neither a needle and thread nor the desire to fix it right now. If he could have just saved a bit more, then he could have had a tailor make him new clothes that fit. He didn't know how to make clothing.

"It's a wonder a man like him doesn't rip his clothing simply by moving," he heard yet another woman say.

"Oh, he does, Sofia," Aveline said with a laugh. "All the damn time. He's too poor to make looser clothing."

"Oh-ho! So then this is all real!"

He thrashed heavily when he felt that stupid woman grab his crotch, no longer caring that, yes, there go the seams on the sides of his waistcoat and the armpits of his shirt, as he broke Aveline's hold, pushed Rosa off, and rolled off the woman he loved, standing up and crouching down low. He couldn't draw his weapon, not here, not now. These women all meant something to Ezio, who was standing off to the side looking mighty unpleased.

"I wish I knew how to make clothes," Sofia said, wearing a soft smile.

Rosa laughed as she stood and rubbed her hands together, grinning mischievously. "Hell yeah, taking off his clothes!"

"I think I could handle that," the European woman said.

He backed up a step when he saw the woman step forward.

"Oh, come off him, Caterina: he doesn't want you!"

The woman stood up straight, quirking an eyebrow and frowning as she looked at the short woman. "And you think he wants you?"

Rosa huffed indignantly. "More than he wants you."

Caterina laughed as Sofia shook her head. "You both are ridiculous. I bet a man like him would much rather explore old ruins and bring back information to share."

"Actually," Aveline said, sauntering toward him as he watched her carefully, "he does. Quite a lot."

"Stop trying to sell him to _my wife,"_ he heard Ezio growl, and Connor snorted, gesturing for him to come and get her.

Sofia laughed, walking over to her man before placing a hand on his chest, speaking to him rapidly in Italian. Whatever she said seemed to calm him down, along with the kiss on his cheek. At least there was one woman with modesty. He would hate to think that the men he would one day be united to through Desmond would marry such a whore like the Rosa woman. He continued to back up, watching the other three women carefully as he continued to back up.

"Come on, just look at him. He bursts seams everywhere! What's not to like about a man as solid as that?" Rosa said, lunging to grab him before he danced just out of her grip.

"I don't know," Caterina responded, giving him a seductive look as she walked toward him.

"Let's find a way to make him bend over," she said maliciously.

Connor's eyes grew wide at what she was implying. He'd have to be extra careful. He didn't wear anything under his pants like most men. He simply couldn't. He didn't have money to buy clothes that fit, and he didn't know any tailor well enough to make him new ones. He couldn't make clothes out of skins, either, because that took far too long and he moved too much.

Aveline was over by the other two men, laughing, as Ezio grumbled to his wife and demanded reassurance that he was still her favorite. Connor growled when two _new_ women, who were greeted as "Adha" and "Cristina," were introduced to the pair of women and were determined to pin him to the floor to touch him in places he'd rather not let just any woman touch. He hoped that Aveline would step in should they ever get too far, since he couldn't injure these women.

He was almost envious of Altaïr, who was standing there with his wife holding onto his arm.

"I can safely say I much prefer my men slimmer and smaller than monsters the size of Robert," the woman murmured, smirking up at her husband as he looked with a matching one.

"You are perfect," Altaïr muttered in response, meeting her for a brief kiss before turning back to watch Connor be chased by the other women.


End file.
